The Seductress
by OhLollyLollyLollyLollipop
Summary: --Oh yes, Hermione Granger was going to seduce Severus Snape. It was too perfect. He’d resist with everything he had, and she’d pursue with a passion. It wouldn’t be hard to act, either, for she truly was attracted to the man.-- Herm/Sevvie, Hot&Steamy.


(A/N: So I know starting another story when I have so many unfinished is a problem, but I just can't help when ideas come up. I promise this one will be short and done by Halloween, since it's based around Halloween. Expect 3 chapters, max. It's meant to just be something erotic and steamy, without too much plot. Everyone needs it now and then! Reviews much appreciated.)

Hermione Granger was no fool, indeed. She was a vastly underestimated, studious bookworm, and she reveled in it. It was true that everyone was in awe of her study skills and thorough habits, but they were under a false pretense that she only studied out of books.

This thought always made her laugh to herself, knowing that they'd never know just how much she studied. Hermione Granger loved to study books, it's true, but there were things that she enjoyed studying even more than an ancient text. For example, people.

It was amazing the things you got to hear, see, and witness in every sense when no one ever thought to notice you. She was always in the background of the scene, calmly reading or doing assignments. She was sometimes irritated by how easily overlooked she was, but at the same time, she greatly enjoyed her secret.

She learned so much just by watching her environment, day by day. The girls' dormitory had been one of the strangest and most enlightening places for her. Lounging on her bed with a book, the other girls would almost completely forget she was there when having their 'girl-talk' sessions.

As such, there were many things that Hermione knew that others thought were beyond her. She knew all of the basic glamour charms, and even some of the more complicated ones. She'd watched girl after girl do crafty spells upon their hair, faces, and even bodies. They had no idea she was memorizing their words, and even if they knew, no one ever would've expected her to care.

She also knew much more about the male gender than anyone would've guessed the prudish bookworm could. She'd listened to talks of flirting, unrequited love, how to tease, and every detail imaginable of the art of sex. She knew how to play hard to get, how to keep a man, and how to satisfy them within an inch of their sanity.

The problem was that she had no way of carrying these tricks out. She was eager to see just how she could manipulate both her appearance and personality and see if she could land an impossible-to-get man. She wouldn't waste her personal test on just any man… it had to be a normally unattainable one.

So she'd waited for years, gathering her knowledge and tucking away every fact she could, until the perfect opportunity came along. Here she was, ripe in her 7th year, and the Halloween dance was approaching quickly. As one of the requirements was to go in costume, it would be the perfect opportunity for her to try out her skills.

So now, the question remaining was simple; who would be her target? She sat idly in a corner of the library, unable to concentrate on her studies. He had to be perfect. Unattainable. Perfectly unattainable. This was to be her greatest challenge yet, and she'd hate to let herself off easy.

This meant that no Gryffindors were in the question, unfortunately. Although she was curious to know how Ron or even Harry would react, she felt that the whole Gryffindor house was too bold and reckless to provide her with a challenge. Most of the males within would be flabbergasted that a female was offering herself to him and would readily accept, costume and all.

That simply wouldn't do… The challenge had to continue all the way to when she removed the costume and they saw her, done up and glamoured the way she knew she could. It had to be someone who she'd have to convince to stay when they found out who she was.

Unfortunately, this also ruled out Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She knew that the Ravenclaw males would be all too excited to realize that the sultry, sensuous act she planned to put on held such an intelligent woman inside. The Hufflepuffs were too respectful and kind to change their minds once the costume was off.

So, Syltherins. Her mind scanned the male population of snakes thoroughly, picking out a few names here and there. Most of that house just wouldn't do, for she'd be cursed the second they recognized who she was. Blaise Zabini? He was an attractive, reserved sort of fellow. She didn't think he'd harm her when he learned her identity, and his reserved nature would make him a bit of a challenge.

Draco Malfoy? Her heart skipped a beat lightly as she contemplated this option. He was gorgeous, fantastically gorgeous, and it did make her lean a bit towards choosing him. However, it was rumored that he was a very sexually charged youth, and this was just as bad as it was good. While she'd love to play this game with someone who could play it back, she needed the challenge. She had a feeling Malfoy would give in to her and obliviate her afterwards.

So, who then? Eyes widening slightly, she couldn't help but smile softly. Oh yes, he'd be perfect. A challenge beyond all challenges, but one she was prepared to attempt. The worst that could happen is that she'd be unable to seduce him, and she knew she could forgive herself for that small failure. This was a challenge no one dared make, but she was going to.

Oh yes, Hermione Granger was going to seduce Severus Snape. It was too perfect. He'd resist with everything he had, and she'd pursue with a passion. It wouldn't be hard to act, either, for she truly was attracted to the man. His ambition, his intelligence, the very power he exuded had always had her respect and awe. The thought of him pliable in her hands was too much to bear.

Standing, she retreated back to her dormitory, keeping her anxious bookworm façade carefully in place. Placing her things upon her bed, she smiled at the other girls before quickly gathering her bath things and entering the bathroom. She'd shocked the Headmaster by accepting the Head Girl position, yet insisting on remaining in the dorm with the other girls her year. With a bit of logic, pouting, and false reasoning, he'd agreed. She couldn't very well have stood for losing her main source of research!

Smiling to herself, she drew a hot bath and added a bit of lavender and chamomile to it. Locking and warding the bathroom, she slowly began to undress. As she went, she paused torturously to caress herself, enjoying the shivers down her spine. When her fingertips brushed over her quickly hardening nipples, she sighed with delight. Stepping out of her modest skirt, she smiled as she slid down her lacy boy-shorts. No one would've guessed bookworm Granger to have a love for sensual undergarments.

Slipping one foot into the hot bath, she murmured contentedly. The water was steaming hot and only furthered her growing arousal. Sliding all the way in, she reached up and casually charmed her typically out-of-control hair into a sleek, slightly messy knot on the top of her head. Gliding her hands down, she traced the contours of her neck and her collarbone. Leaning back and resting her head on the edge of the tub, she finally let go.

Her hands grasped her breasts softly, and then firmer as her thumbs brushed over her nipples. Reaching her right hand up to her mouth, she suckled lightly on her thumb and pointer finger and then rubbed soft circles around her nipple with the sleek moisture. Oh, that felt so good. As her left hand alternated in attention between her breasts, her right hand slipped further towards where she wanted it the most.

Pressing her pointer finger down on her clit, she squirmed as electricity shot through her. She carefully squeezed, massaged, and pressured her clit until she felt like she would explode. Releasing her breasts, her left hand quickly joined the other, slipping beneath it to gently part her opening. Sliding her pointer finger in, she gasped. Mmm, the benefits of never having been with a man…she was still so tight. She'd long ago broken her hymen in a particularly amazing exploration, and now no longer had to hold back.

As her right hand played with her clit, her left began to slowly pump her finger in and out. Oh, she was almost there. Sliding her middle finger in with her first, she hooked them slightly and massaged at a quickened speed. Pressing down on her clit roughly, her eyes shot open as her body rocked with pleasure. She didn't stop her motions until every last wave had passed, lengthening the experience as much as possible. When her body finally calmed down, she withdrew her hands and began her bath as normal. She was still practical, after all. Cleanliness was high on her priority list.

Resting backwards against the tub, she closed her eyes and began to plot out her seduction of the ever-mysterious Severus Snape. It had to be perfect, because she was just so tired of doing this herself and it was about time someone else touched her this way. The thought of his gentle, skilled hands working wonders on her body had a deep heat growing within her again. With a resigned smile, she charmed the water back to a pleasantly hot temperature and let her hands slide back down her body. It was going to be a long night…

(A/N: Just something a little fun and kinky, probably will only have one or two more chapters. I hope to end it on/by Halloween. ^.^)


End file.
